Lost In The Shadows
by Knight Of Light
Summary: Still sucking at Summaries. The Better Sequal to a previous story of mine: "He Can Pilot The Liger Zero!" Please read it before reading this. I thought my other one sucked so I re-wrote a better sequal. Please read and review, thanks.


Me: Whoosh...

Leena: Uh...

Me: OH RIGHT! This be the NEW sequel to my old story: He Can Pilot The Liger Zero?! because I thought the other one sucked humongous balls so I decided to remake it or er..re-write it.

Mike: Oooh..wait, what?

Me: Nevermind...

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and I never will. I also don't own "Way Away" by Yellowcard. I only own Mike, this weird character person.

Mike: HEY!

Me: Oh yes, please read He Can Pilot The Liger Zero?! before reading this. And yes, the title to this story sucks...I know 

Lost In The Shadows

By: Knight of Light

Mike Cloud laid there atop the Liger Zero, staring into the night sky. It's been about 10 months since that tragic day where he was rejected. He always looked back on it, thinking he was immature about the situation and just ran away. But, whenever he thought of that he always thought of what would've happened if she said yes.

He always imagined it being them, in a nice house somewhere with at least two kids running around playing. A son and a daughter running around yelling at eachother because one took the others toy and now their trying to get it back.

"Man...that would be great." Mike said to himself. The Liger roared knowing what Mike was thinking once more. "Hey buddy, I just can't help but think about it." He replied. The Liger roared once more but Mike just ignored him.

Mike jumped down and said good night to the Liger. He layed down near the fire with a pillow and blanket and fell asleep.

Flashback in Mike's Dream.

It was that tragic afternoon, about an hour after Mike was rejected. He just couldn't take the thought of still being around someone who just rejected his love. He walked up the stairs to his room.

_I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here it's all the same.  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here,  
I'm not afraid!_

The Doc appeared in front of Mike. Doc looked at the expression that laid upon Mike's face. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing. I just want to say, thank you for everything." Mike replied passing by Doc. He turned the corner and passed by Leena's room which she could hear her silently sleeping.

_Way away, away from here I'll be  
Way away, away so can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe,  
Anything!_

He passed by Brad's room which was next to Leena's. Brad saw Mike through the crack of his door. He opened the door and walked out. "Mike, I know what happened. So whatever you're planning in that head of yours you might as well forget it and get over this." Brad said solemnly. Mike turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

_You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me now  
You can't keep me here,  
I'm on my way!  
I made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say I'm not afraid!_

"How can I get over this? How exactly am I suppose to get over a girl i've loved, hell, the first girl I've ever loved and just get on with life like it's fucking Christmas morning?!" Mike was furious, but he didn't mean to take it out on Brad. Brad still looked at him. "Whatever you're going to do, make sure you don't regret it." Brad said going back to his room.

_Way away, away from here I'll be  
Way away, away so can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe,  
Anything!_

Mike finally arrived at his room and grabbed his bag and packed his clothes. He made sure to empty his room, and throw away anything that reminded him of Leena. He threw away flowers, gifts, and pictures, except for one: which was when they won his first Zoid battle and it just happened to have Leena in it. Still, it always made him smile to look at it.

He grabbed the piece of paper and began to write his letter. He signed it and walked out of his now void room. He walked to the living room and dropped the paper on the table along with the pen. He walked to the Zoid Hanger and left with the Liger Zero.

_Letting out the noise inside of me  
Every window pane is shattering  
Cutting up my words before I speak  
This is how it feels to not believe..._

Jaime then found the letter, along with the rest of the team. Leena was last to read it, of course and she bursted into tears after she was done, looked at Mike's signature remember every moment they had. She cried more, and left to her room. Jaime and Doc went to comfort her, while Brad sat there and shook his head.

_Way away, away from here I'll be  
Way away, away so can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe,  
Anything!_

End Flashback; Morning

Mike awoke from dreams at the crack of dawn, which was unusual for him since, just like his brother Bit, always slept in. He got up and noticed that Liger did not realize that he was awake. Mike took this opportunity and decided to go for a walk. He grabbed his jacket and went for his walk.

He walked into a small town and walked into a Diner for breakfast. He sat down and noticed someone three booths ahead of him. He grinned, he walked up and sat down putting the menu infront of his face so they couldn't see him. "May I help you?" the man asked. "It's been awhile good sir Leon." Mike grinned as he let the menu down and saw Leon.

Leon grinned as well, "Speak of the devil. How you been?" he asked. "I've been all right, done a few things here and there." He replied with a small smirk. "You still teamed up with Naomi?" Mike asked. "'Course. It's been Naomi, Brad, and I for about five months." Leon replied. "Wait, I thought Brad was on the Blitz Team." Mike said.

"Well, the Blitz team ended up getting a new member and Brad thought there was too many and joined up with Naomi and I. And of course, Naomi did want him close by." He grinned knowing that Mike caught what he meant. "Heh, well, maybe I should go meet this guy." Mike said. "Maybe. I don't know how Leena will take seeing you again. It's been what, 10 months?" Leon asked. "Yeah, just about. But, I guess you can say the past is the past." He said. "I guess so." Leon said.

"Well, I'm off. Good seeing you, Leon."

"You too, Mike."

They both shook each other's hands and Mike left while Leon was now accompanied by Naomi and Brad who walked back to the booth after Mike left. "Who was that?" Naomi asked. "Hmm, nobody, just somewhat of a friend." Leon replied. Brad and Naomi looked at him like something smacked him silly but just ignored it.

Mike came back to the Liger who was still sleeping. He hopped in the Liger and woke him up. "Good morning there, Sunshine." Mike laughed and the Liger roared.

Brad's Voice: Well, I suppose Mike is back to normal. But is he really going to go and meet this new guy? It seems Leena is over Mike, but will Mike be over Leena?

Next Chapter: Too Sick To Look

Me: Well, It took me over 2 months just to get a decent plot going and various songs helped me get it down. So, I hope you enjoy this.

Leena: Yeah, I know I will.

Me: You don't even know what I'm going to write about next.

Leena: I will in a minute. fist shaking

Me: Erm...Help me. And while you're at it, please Review. Flames I suppose will be accepted. Thanks. See yah.


End file.
